The Blond Who Cried Dragon
by Willowsnake
Summary: What is Joey to do when a dragon comes his way? And what's a dragon to do when the blond of his dreams endures the wrath of the villagers? Read to find out! REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Summary: **What is Joey to do when a dragon comes his way? And what's a dragon to do when the blond of his dreams endures the wrath of the villagers? Read to find out!

* * *

**The Blond Who Cried Dragon **

Joey was bored.

The sun came up. He brought out the sheep. The sun went down. He brought in the sheep. It was the same shit every single day. And it made him bored out of his fucking mind.

So it wasn't exactly his fault when he started the lie. Being a shepherd in a village so peaceful— where even the damn _children_ were all well behaved—was so infuriating that it made him want to burn the damn village to the ground. As a result of such violent tendencies within his mind, he proceeded to spice things up a bit in the village.

The following day, as Joey was tending his flock of sheep, a sinister thought entered his mind. And he just _had_ to pull it off.

"Dragon! Dragon!" Joey shouted as he ran into the village. "A dragon's attackin' my sheep!"

When the villagers came running to the rescue of said sheep, the blond followed behind, laughing at them. After a few days of this, the villagers came to the conclusion that it was all just a trick.

There was no dragon.

* * *

Seto groaned as he woke from his slumber within his cave. Sitting up, he raised his arms above his head and stretched, his joints cracking in the process. As he stood up, he opened his wings and stretched them, too.

When his tightened muscles seemed to relax from having slept for so long, he walked out of the cave and into the warm sunshine. He stood there for a moment, absorbing the rays as his tail swished back and forth and his hands adjusted the loose pair of pants he wore.

A tight, hot feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly let him know that he was hungry. Inhaling the morning air deeply, Seto caught whiff of…sheep? That sounded good. Mutton it was.

Approaching the edge of the cliff where his cave was, he jumped off, flapping his wings and heading off in the direction of the flock of sheep. A few minutes later, he found them. And they looked delicious.

Landing softly on the ground, Seto immediately crouched, spying the sheep for one that wouldn't be missed too much. And as his eyes panned over them, they landed on one near the creek. Smirking to himself, he crept closer, ready to pounce.

And that's when he saw it.

Legs.

Beautiful, smooth, tanned legs. And they belonged to a human. A stunning human. Slim, blond, and just absolutely gorgeous.

Screw the mutton. He'd rather just screw the blond.

* * *

"Stupid grass stains," Joey muttered to himself as he attempted to wash the green marks out of his pants. Squatting in the icy creek in nothing but a short tunic and scrubbing viciously at his stupid pants was _not_ how he'd wanted his morning to go.

And it didn't include being yanked backward and thrown onto the ground either.

Joey squawked and scrambled away, reaching for his staff in the process. Jumping to his feet, he took in the sight before him.

Before him…was a…dragonish looking person. He looked human, but he had dragon wings…and a tail. And were those fangs? And _claws_?

"Stay away from me!" Joey cried shrilly. "Or I'll hit ya with my stick…thingy."

"You mean your crook?" the humanoid dragon corrected, smirking.

"Yeah! That! Now…stay back!"

"And if I don't want to?" When the dragon received no response, he decided to take on a different tactic. "My name is Seto, by the way."

The humanoid dragon guy had a _name_? Well, okay. So perhaps that wasn't too odd, but still! Why was he talking to him? Shouldn't he like…try to eat him or something?

"What's yours?"

"My what?" Joey asked, taking a step backward.

"Your name. What is it?"

"…Joey."

"Joey," Seto growled, his eyes flashing. He loved the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"What do ya want? A sheep? Ya want a sheep? Go ahead. Take your pick and go." Joey just wanted this guy to go away. He _really _didn't like the way he was being looked at right now.

"I don't want a sheep anymore."

Joey swallowed hard. "Anymore?" he squeaked. This dragon guy really _was_ going to eat him!

Seto shook his head. "I want something else."

"A-And what would that be?"

"You."

The blond froze…as did everything else. If Joey didn't know any better, he'd have said the sheep standing near him by the creek had dropped its jaw in surprise.

"I don't…what?"

Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took on a predatory stance instead. Then he lunged.

Joey freaked, thinking the dragon was going to attack him. But instead of ripping his head off, Seto had taken his crook and snapped it in two.

"Ya broke my stick thingy!" shouted Joey.

"I have another stick thingy you might enjoy," smirked Seto, pouncing on the blond and pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me!" the blond screamed as he struggled to get the dragon off him.

Seto just hummed quietly before leaning down and sniffing him. "You smell like…flowers."

Joey froze again. This was getting _way _too creepy. "_Excuse me?_"

"I really like that smell," replied the dragon.

Grabbing both of Joey's wrists in one hand, he raised them above the blond's head and sniffed him some more. As he nuzzled the human's neck with his nose, he let his other hand trail down Joey's side until it reached the hem of his tunic. Glancing back up at the blond, he let his free hand travel underneath the tunic and around his backside until it met Joey's bare ass. He smirked again as he gave the blond a firm squeeze.

Joey shrieked and started flailing wildly. "What the hell are ya doin'? Don't touch me! Let me go!"

Releasing the blond, Seto let him go. He decided that playing a game of cat and mouse might be fun after all. Especially with someone as feisty as Joey.

But not until he ate one of the sheep.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Joey yelled as he raced into the village. "There's a dragon!"

"Not this again," said Tristan, looking up from where he was chopping wood. "We're not falling for it this time."

"But there really is a dragon!" the blond exclaimed.

"Um…Joey? Where are your pants?" inquired Yugi hesitantly.

Joey paled and instinctively pulled the hem of his shirt down. "By the creek. The dragon guy is there. He said his name was Seto. And he molested me!"

Yugi just blinked at him.

"Do you really need attention that badly that you need to make up a story like this?" started Tristan. "Just leave everybody alone and go back to your sheep…and put some pants on."

"But—"

"Sorry, Joey," added Yugi.

"I'm tellin' the truth!"

But no one seemed to believe him. In fact, the villagers decided to ignore him completely. And that hurt. He'd only meant the lie that he'd told before to liven things up a little since things were so boring and dull all the time. But now…everyone pegged him as nothing but a liar.

"Fine…I'll just go get…eaten by the dragon then," Joey said meekly. And again, no one seemed to pay attention.

So with that, he left, hoping that the dragon would make his death quick.

* * *

Seto licked his lips as he picked his teeth with one of his claws. The sheep had been good. Now that his appetite had been sated, he had other needs that needed to be tended to.

And look at that. The timing was impeccable. Joey on his way back. Perhaps the blond had gotten over his fears of him.

But much to Seto's surprise, when Joey reached him, the blond dropped to his knees before him, looking utterly helpless.

"Make it quick," he mumbled.

The dragon raised an eyebrow. "Make what quick?"

Teary hazel eyes met his. "You're gonna kill me, right? So make it quick. It's not like anyone will care."

Seto cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think I want to kill you?"

"Cuz you're a dragon and ya eat people," Joey deadpanned.

The dragon scoffed. "I've never eaten a human. That's disgusting."

Now Joey was confused. "Then what the hell were a doin' earlier? At first I thought ya were molestin' me, but then I figured ya were just feelin' me up to see if I'd be good enough to eat!"

"Your first assumption was correct."

The blond's jaw dropped. "Ya really _were _molestin' me?"

"Yes. Now if you've gotten over your shock over this news, I'd really like to continue with where I left off."

Joey jumped to his feet. "_Why? _I'm just a scrawny shepherd. I'm a nobody. Why would ya even want anythin' to do with me?"

Seto slowly stepped up to the blond and traced his jaw with his claw. "You're very beautiful for a human. And I could use a mate. Especially one who has his own flock of sheep."

Joey just gaped at him.

"And I like how feisty you are. There would never be a dull moment with you. Additionally, I'll protect and take care of you…and given time, I'll more than likely love you."

"Crazy. You're crazy," said the blond.

Seto smiled, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. His tail suddenly lashed out and grabbed Joey around the waist, yanking him closer. And then the dragon sniffed him again. "So sweet," he whispered before licking the blond's neck.

Joey couldn't help but shiver in response. And were his knees becoming boneless or something? Because if it weren't for Seto's tail, he surely would have collapsed.

He was starting to feel hot. And it didn't help that the dragon actually looked pretty hot either. Was he actually considering this?

Seto stopped licking the blond's neck and stared into his eyes. "May I kiss you?" he asked huskily.

Joey found himself nodding and then mentally smacked himself. What was he _doing_?

But all thoughts fled his mind when Seto's lips descended on his. And when a forceful tongue pushed past his lips, Joey couldn't help but surrender to him.

Coaxing all sorts of sounds from the blond, Seto smirked when he finally broke the kiss. His smirk grew even more when he realized Joey was flushed and panting. And that was just from a _kiss_. He couldn't wait to see how the blond would look when they proceeded to other things.

"Wow," Joey mumbled. Who knew dragons could kiss like that?

"If you thought _that_ was good, just wait until later," Seto growled in anticipation.

It was the blond's turn to cock his head to the side. "What happens later?"

"You are far too innocent for your own good," the dragon groaned when all his blood rushed to his groin after that far too innocent statement.

* * *

"Dragon! Dragon!" Yugi screeched as he raced into the village. "A dragon just flew off with Joey!"

The villagers glanced at the small boy skeptically before returning to their work. They weren't falling for that again.

* * *

Seto landed outside of his cave and set Joey gently on the ground. The blond wobbled for a moment as he tried to get over the nauseous feeling of having been flying through the air for so long.

"Are all those sheep yours?" the brunet asked quickly, his blue eyes turning toward the slowly setting sun.

Joey blinked a few times before speaking. "The ones on the eastern side of town are. Why?"

"If they're yours, then you should keep them."

Well, that _did _sound pretty reasonable. "I guess. But—"

"To the left of the cave is an incline that leads up to a plateau above our home. I can take your sheep there."

"Okay," the blond replied placidly. "Wait! Our home? Ya were _serious_?"

"About making you my mate? Yes. Why else would I offer to bring what is yours here?"

Joey opened his mouth a few times to speak, but words failed to pass his lips. And the blush that formed on his face made it impossible to form a coherent sentence. Mating involved sex. Sex? Seto would have _sex_ with him?

"Can we talk about this whole matin' thing first? I don't think—"

The dragon silenced him when he wrapped his tail gently around the blond and pulled him closer to his body. Nuzzling the blond's cheek with his face, he licked him there before placing a kiss on the same spot.

"You don't have to be afraid of me…at all," whispered Seto. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't do that. I've grown attached to you."

"But ya haven't even known me for that long!" Joey protested. "Ya just met me this mornin'!"

"Dragons know when they've found they're mate," Seto purred. "And you're that person."

Joey felt his face heat up even more than before as he whimpered. "I guess I can understand that, but…do we actually gotta do…_that_?"

Seto cocked his head to the side, confused. "Do what?"

The blond groaned. "Never mind."

"If that's all, I'll go gather your sheep now. May I also stop by your previous home and gather your things?"

Joey bit his lip. "I…live with the sheep in the barn. That's my home, so I don't really have anythin' of value."

Frowning, the brunet continued. "The village has not provided you with a house?"

The blond shook his head. "My family once owned a large sheep farm, but a fire destroyed nearly everythin'. We had a few sheep left and stayed in the barn for awhile. The villagers started workin' on a house for me and my family but…"

"But?"

Joey sighed. "My parents were supposed to pay in sheep for the service of the village for buildin' the house. But one night, my parents took my sister, the best sheep, and left me alone with the rest. The village disliked me after that and they come to collect a sheep as payment for my stay in the village every now and then."

Growling, Seto whipped his tail in the air in anger. How could a village treat one of their own this way?

"I'm sorry what happened to you," started the brunet. "And I understand if you feel like I would abandon you, but I would never do that. After we're mated, we will be bound forever."

Joey didn't understand what that meant, but the look on Seto's face convinced him that he was telling the truth. "I'll try to trust ya."

The dragon smiled in response. "Is there anything you want me to fetch for you? Anything at all?"

"Uh…some pants would be nice."

"Why do you need pants? You have your tunic."

"I can't go around lookin' like this! I feel like I'm wearin' a dress! A really _short_ dress!" Joey snapped.

"I still fail to see why you need pants."

"Because…it's not…proper!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Joey, you're becoming my mate. As I see it, you won't have a _need_ for pants anymore."

The blond's expression remained blank until the realization of what Seto had said hit him full force. "Just bring me some damn pants!" he roared.

* * *

"A dragon is taking the sheep!" cried a villager as he ran into the village.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" said the villager. "It's taking Joey's sheep!"

The leader of the small village, Kanko, immediately sought out Yugi, who'd said that a dragon had taken Joey away. "You!" he declared. "You said you saw the dragon, correct?"

Yugi nodded.

"So we can assume the dragon is taking Joey's sheep as well. We must put a stop to this," he said. Taking Joey was one thing, taking the sheep was another thing entirely. He could care less what happened to that useless blond. Perhaps he could convince the villagers to save the sheep in the guise of saving Joey.

"Gather round, everyone," cried Kanko. "I have a plan."

* * *

Joey tugged at the hem of his tunic as he entered the cave. Seto was currently gathering his sheep, so he'd decided to take a look at where he'd be living.

It was a simple dwelling. There was a pile of furs off to the corner, a wooden shelf that held an odd assortment of bowls, and a small cot to the far side of the cave.

…a small cot that was only meant for one person…which meant—

"What are you doing?"

"Ack!" Joey screamed, flailing his arms around in a means to protect himself. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't know I was sneaking," replied Seto, looking amused as he handed something over to him. It was a pair of pants.

* * *

Joey sniffed as he his eyes opened. He peered into the dimly lit cave, noticing that the sun already appeared to be setting. Smiling to himself the blond reached for his clothes, taking note that Seto was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he'd gone off to fetch some things.

When he finished dressing, he headed for the entrance on the cave and looked outside. He took in a deep breath, but frowned when he smelled smoke. Glancing down, he spotted the people from his village setting fire to bales of hay.

_Whump!_

Joey jumped when a fiery hay bale landed next to him, forcing him to retreat back into the cave. Another bale followed suit. Then another. And another.

The blond placed a hand over his mouth, coughing as the smoke began filling up the cave, making it harder and harder to breathe. Where was Seto when he needed him?

* * *

Seto's head shot up. He sniffed the air, detecting the faint smell of smoke. Normally, he wouldn't pay it any mind, but something seemed to be telling him that he needed to get home.

And now.

Launching into the air, the dragon took flight and headed back to where his mate would be. However, when he noticed smoke coming from the direction of their home, his heart slammed into his chest.

"No," he growled under his breath, urging his wings to beat faster.

Before he knew it, the air was filled with thick black smoke. From what he could see, something was on fire just outside the entrance of the cave.

Seto landed near the ledge, covered his mouth with his hand, and flapped his wings, trying to force the smoke and flames away from him long enough to get to burning objects. Bracing himself, he kicked the fiery bales of hay off the ledge, ignoring the burns that scored his flesh. Once that was done, he stormed into the cave.

"Joey?" he called out, coughing as he searched the darkened area. Squinting through the smoke, he noticed a still form on the ground. "Joey!"

Racing over to the blond, Seto lifted him in his arms and fled the cave, immediately soaring into the air and landing on the plateau, where the sheep seemed to be safe and sound.

The dragon placed Joey on the ground and leaned downward, placing his ear above the blond's mouth. He was breathing.

"Joey, wake up," Seto urged him, tapping the blond on the face. "Wake up."

The blond moaned, his eyes opening slowly. "Seto?" he asked quietly before a coughing fit seized him. Seto helped him sit up. "Seto, the villagers—"

"_They_ did this?" the dragon seethed, his nostrils flaring.

Joey nodded, another coughing fit ensuing.

Seto turned his head in the direction of the village. How _dare_ they do this! He wasn't going to let _anyone_ get away with what they'd done. "Stay here."

The blond blinked, confused. "Huh? Where are ya goin'?"

"To teach them a lesson," he ground out.

"Seto, don't."

"They must pay for their actions!"

Joey took a deep breath, really taking in the vibe he was getting from his mate. There would be no talking him out of it. But maybe he could talk him down. "Don't hurt anyone."

Seto growled. Perhaps he could give in to that one request. He wouldn't kill anyone—or hurt anyone—but he would make them pay.

* * *

Joey stared blankly at the barren wasteland that used to be his village. Seto had kept his word; he hadn't hurt anyone. But he sure as hell had made sure that he'd decimated the entire village otherwise.

Seto just smirked at the results.

"I think ya went a bit too far," the blond finally said.

"I don't think so," replied the dragon smugly.

"They're terrified of ya now."

"I know. They think I'm some kind of god, now."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "And that makes ya happy?"

Seto nodded.

"Why?"

"They're going to rebuild the town and make a temple in honor of me."

The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If anything, his mate did _not_ need a boost to his ego. But at least everyone was safe and sound…for now.

* * *

**End**


End file.
